Two prevailing models exist today for offering online game play. One model offers free game play and is supported by advertisements. A drawback, however, of subscription-free, advertisement-supported online game playing is that it typically does not generate sufficient revenue for the provider of the online game service. The other model offers, with a paid subscription, full-featured services, such as multi-player gaming, game hosting, community management, communications, and the like. This pure fee model, however, may prevent game players from subscribing if the subscription fee is too expensive. Also, although a pure fee model may offer a higher quality service than a subscription-free, advertisement-supported model, it can be difficult to entice game players to leave a subscription-free, advertisement-supported model. Yet another problem with the pure fee model is that publishers of game titles may not be willing to publish new titles because of an apprehension that players will not subscribe, thus limiting games sales.